


Haruhi and the Truth

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not proud of it, I'm proud of this, anyways this is way better then other anime fics i've written, haruhi deserves better, i wrote a popular l x light fanfic on wattpad, this is a headcanon please does there need to be discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Haruhi scrolls through Wikipedia when she's bored. Finally she found something useful to her.





	

Haruhi mindlessly scrolled through random Wikipedia pages, bored. Finding out random facts could be interesting. She somehow wound up on articles about different sexualities, and then she wound up on gender identities. Odd, she thought you had to be a boy or a girl, even though she felt more like she wasn’t either of those. She didn’t care what people thought about what her gender was. She looked closer at the article she was reading.

“Nonbinary, a ‘catch-all category for gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine’. That sounds a lot like me!” Haruhi said, thinking out loud.  
With more research, she found that nonbinary was the perfect term for her. She decided she should probably tell her friends at school tomorrow.

 

The next day, she walked into the host club and started talking about how she found the word nonbinary and how it described her perfectly. Everyone seemed pretty okay with it, except Tamaki. Tamaki was probably about to go all melodramatic on her.

“But Haruhi! You’re simply a pretty girl! No need for this whole nonbinary thing! It’s not real! You’re a girl, Haruhi!” Tamaki waved his hands in the air, with a whole ‘woe is me’ look to him. Haruhi walked up to him, and slapped him across the face.

“I don’t care what you think, Tamaki.”

Tamaki curled up in a ball and hid in the corner, and Haruhi walked away, proud of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
> (this was written as a sort of ... vent fic?? angry nb girl relates to haruhi)


End file.
